let me be with you
by izanagimon1412
Summary: a sequel to "a world for us all" will takato be able to stay as friends with Jenrya after he knew his secret lover. Takato x Jenrya, yaoi, no lemon. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


I do not own digimon or any of its characters

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to wirte others

pairing: Takato/Lee

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Let me be with you

* * *

Takato's POV

Oh my god! I'm late I'm late I'M LATE!

I dashed out the Bakery with a slice of bread in my mouth and ran down the peaceful path. Damn it! why do my alarm clock batteries always die?! It's the 5th time this semester! I guess it's partly my fault for staying up so late thinking and drawing pictures of Guilmon while he was sleeping, He's just so cute. I munched down on the bread and ran faster for the school.

Everything's been the different after the digimon returned to their partners. I dated jeri for a month and I broke up with her, after that we still remained as friends. Guilmon has been helping around the Bakery when mom taught Guilmon how to do chores. Jen and his sister got their partners back and are happy together, lets face it who isn't after the digimons have been gone for so long.

"hm?" I saw someone running at the same speed as me in a hurry. Orange jacket unzipped over a Gray t-shirt, a hound Blue hair, Brown pants, Gray/yellow shoes and white wrist bands. "Is that you, Jen?!" I called out to the tamer "hm?" He looked over to me and I then noticed the slice of bread in between his lips. "Did you sleep in or something?" I asked as I caught up next to him while still running.

"Yeah I was doing some studying for today's test and I guess... I kinda stayed up late hehe." he explained and rubbed the back of his neck. we sped through the street while laughing.

I know why I'm not normal. the reason... is because I love Jen...

* * *

normal POV

Later that day...

Jenrya sighed in disappointment as he walked out of his class and made his way to the entrance of his school to retrieve his shoes. "(sigh), I got a failing grade on today's biology test too." when he opened the cupboard door he noticed an envelope. 'hm? what's that...' Takato walked behind Jenrya and noticed the letter.

"How strange, you got a love letter." Takato nodded. Jenrya then grew an angry mark on his head and yelled don't read it! Jenrya then opened the letter and read through it quickly. "It's from Michi Akako, she's in the same class as me." Jen said to his fox friend "hmmmm... so are you planning on going on a date with her?" Takato questioned his friend.

"Of course I'm currently accepting girlfriend offers haha!" Jen wagged his tail and laughed at his statement. "Th-That's great." I putted on a fake smile while feeling sad.

* * *

In the end, to have their date on the first Saturday of June. time skip

Takato's POV

We were discussing about how the date would go on and what would happen in my room while Terriermon went with Guilmon to play in Guilmon's old hiding spot. "...That's great and all..." I said while fanning myself since it was summer and cursing my fur, "But don't you have your date soon?" I kept on fanning as I noticed he's been in my room since the rest of the morning. "Yeah, but it's only in 20 minutes..." He simply said as he drank from his cold can of soda, "How long do you plan on staying here then? Are you going to be fashionably late for your first date?" I sweat-dropped while I asked.

"It's fine. anyway do you have any free time tonight?" Jen put his soda down and faced me fully. I thought for a second and replied "Not really. after this i plan on helping my Mom and Dad with the bakery, Also Guilmon and Terriermon can just keep on playing until they are tired. I'll keep a close eye on them." Jenrya stared blankly at me, "You just want to spy on me like you did i was out trainning again, don't you? He said taking another sip from his drink.

I then slammed my face down to the table after he said does words. "Please don't say "again", you know that bothers me." I fake cried, Jen's cell-phone then suddenly rang "Oh, It's Akako." he took the cell-phone out of his pocket and answered. "Oh, You already arrived at the station? ... In that case I'll go to the meet up point." He smiled while still talking, I moped while still having my head down at the table.

'I didn't realize her feelings for you...' I thought while acting a bit jealous. 'Michi Akako - A female cat - Even though she doesn't talk much to the guys in class, She's still very popular his jen's class. Looks like she's been thinking about Jen for awhile now. And so, Today... Is their first date together' Without me realizing Jen stood up and turned sideways, "Okay, I'm going now. I'll see ya later." He said before a salute was given to me.

I immediately stood up and stuttered with my words "Ah, Uh... Yeah. Good luck." I hid my clenched my fist behind my back and watched my friend walk out of my door. 'What the hell am i going to do?' I thought "Damn! I'm so angry now!" I rustled my light brown hair, I then opened up my laptop I got as a Christmas present from Jen and opened up a file. "I haven't written anything new in my diary. But I can't write anything with my increased stress levels." I got up and placed my hand on my stomach, "All this aggravation is going to make my stomach ache." I then made my way over to the toilet.

* * *

normal Pov

Jenrya dug his pockets out to find his cell phone gone when he was standing out the bakery, He then made his way up to Takato's room. knock knock knock Jenrya opened the door, "Hey Takato? looks like I forgot my cell phone in you room..." He called before he entered. He looked right then left seeing no red furred fox in the room.

"Did he go to the bathroom? He even left his laptop on... Now, Where's my cell phone?" he looked around approaching the laptop, "Ah, There it is." When he looked back to the screen he noticed something. 'Is this a diary entry that's open right now? That's right, He's kept a diary for a long time now. I'm sure he doesn't want me reading I though..." Jenrya thought for a moment and then grinned evilly, "He's been acting strange lately. He must have an unrequited crush on some girl."

Jenrya sat down and searched through Takato's personal laptop for previous updates to his diary, "Since he read my love letter, I'll jast take a look at his most recent diary entry, Oh your going to be busted." The blunnete moved the mouse to the file named "June 4".

* * *

Takato's POV

Awhile later...

"Hah, What a relief..." I sighed opening my bedroom door, i then noticed a handsome canine friend sitting in my room. "Hm? What are you doing here Jen? Didn't you agree to have your date at 3:30? If you don't leave soon you won't make it on time." Jen turned around and I noticed the fear in his eyes, I then immediately noticed something scaring him or wrong. "T-Takato... You..." He paused in between in words.

I walked closer and I noticed my laptop was sitting right where he sat, 'Is that, My diary...?' And then it hit me 'Did he...?!'

"Did you... Read it...?" I asked looking down "I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to-" He couldn't finish his sentence because I ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar, He gasped at the sudden movement and in the process he dropped his cell phone which we ignored.

"Why did you read it?! Doing such a thing... You're the last person I wanted knowing about this!..." I shouted clearly feeling confused, angry, lost, worried and hurt that he read without my permission. "I'm really sorry... It's just that you've been acting so strange lately, I thought something must have been bothering you, I made a mistake." Jen apologised while staring at me in the eye.

I then loosened my grip and calmed myself down "Well now you know... I'm gay. and I'm in love with you... But I didn't want you hating me so kept quiet." I started to whisper while I tried to control my emotions. "I was an idiot for writing that in my diary... But there's no reason to Keep it hidden anymore..." I turned around showing my back to him and trying to hide my face from him. "Hurry up and go to your meeting place." i cleared my throat to talk clearly.

"Takato..." Jen said my name but I couldn't tell what his expression was since I turned my back to him. "Forget about what you found out... The person who cares about you, mustn't be kept waiting." I spoke the words to convince him to leave as tears started to fall down my cheek. "...I'll come back later, Takato..." Jen then opened the door and walked away leaving me in a room of silence, tears, doubt and sadness.

I was lying down in my bed finally calm after who know how long of crying until I looked at the time, "damn... I totally forgot about Guilmon." I quickly grabbed and wore a coat, Then quickly dashed out to find Guilmon but when I stepped out of the bakery I saw Jenrya standing outside "do you have a minute? Takato..." he looked quite serious, "...yeah." I replied.

* * *

normal POV

the two tamers ended up sitting on a bench facing the opposite direction in the park during night, silence fell upon the pair for a minute or two until Jen decided to break the chain.

"I've been thinking a lot about earlier. about you, about myself..." he paused between sentences before continuing on "I realized that I was always with you... No, you let me stay with you... up until this point I considered you my best friend since we became tamers, and I plan to keep thinking of you that way... But saying just that isn't enough. I don't want to ruin the relationship we've built up." the Chinese tamer recalled the years he spent with his friends and Takato.

"when I read your diary and found out how you felt, I finally understood something..." I stayed silent still listening to my friend's speech, Jenrya then reviled his statement, "I don't want to be you best friend anymore..." Takato was well alerted when Jen said those words and felt very miserable, wanting to cry and wanting to die in this world.

Jenrya then moved his hand to lap over Takato's "Instead..." Takato heard but left the single tear rolling down his cheek, Jenrya lifted his free hand to Takato's face and had Takato face him. The tall Akita Inu then leaned forward and had locked their lips together, this went on for moments until they separated for air.

"Would it be okay if we were boyfriends?" asked Jenrya looking even more handsome in Takato's eyes "Jen..." was all Takato could say before blushing like a red tomato. "I love you, Takato..." Jenrya said before wrapping his arms around Takato who embraced him back, "I...I love you too, Jen" Takato said before sharing a passionate kiss with his new lover.

* * *

Takato's POV

30 minutes later

I had my hand in Jen's this smiling feeling happy all the way as we walked through the alleyway returning home, i suddenly stopped feeling something was wrong, Jen halted looking back at me. "What's wrong?" Jen asked me walking closer to me, "I feel like we're forgetting something..." I said thinking more harder, Jen thought for a moment. and then it his us "OUR DIGIMONS!" we screamed when we come to realize our partners were still waiting for them.

they quickly dashed to the tunnel where Guilmon use to live to discover that they were not there. "what do we do" i started to panick, "don't panick, let's tell our parents first. your house is closer than mine lets tell your Mom." Jen suggested an idea to me, i quickly nodded and we dashed for my house.

We then ran into the living room to find our digimon drinking Japanese tea. We anime-dropped to the ground when we found them relaxing. "Takato, Jenrya, come, sit and have tea with us." My Mom told us but Jen said "No no i couldn't, i mean i need to go home so i can't stay, common Terriermon let's go ho-" Jen was then cutted off from his words by my Mom "Come now Jenrya it's late out and we don't mind at all. your mother just called and said it was all right to have a sleepover." Jenrya looked abit nervous so I took Jen's hand and led him to sit next to me.

soon Jen, me, Terriermon and Guilmon all took a bath together and we soon went up to my bedroom to sleep the digimons shared a futon while me and Jen shared a bed we giggled at jokes we tell until we fell sleepy, "I love you Jen." I whispered "I love you too Takato, forever." he whispered into my ear before we kissed one last time before we slept happily.


End file.
